Where Have You Been
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Joey disappeared eight years ago and left a lot of people behind. He's back and finding out how much they've really changed and how much he's changed as well. Tristan's been killed and a mysterious gang is after him. Updated after a few years of hiatus.
1. Intro to the Past

Disclaimer: If I even claimed to own Yu-Gi-Oh all it's fans would gun me down before the lawyers would be able to get to me.  
  
Joey: (Looks at story) Okay I would never, EVER do that! What do you think I am?  
  
Kaiba: A dog perhaps?  
  
Joey: -_-;; Shut up Kaiba! It's getting very, very old!  
  
Rainyday: Is not!  
  
Kaiba: Dare I ask what I'm doing here in the first place?  
  
Rainyday: You're in the story too . . . as well as everyone else . . . except for Mokuba . . .  
  
Kaiba: Lucky little bastard . . .  
  
Mokuba: BIG BROTHER!!!  
  
~~  
  
Chapter one: Intro to the Past  
  
~~  
  
Yugi woke up in a cold sweat.  
  
"Damn it . . . that stupid dream . . . damn it . . ." He cursed breathing heavily. He looked at his clock with blurry eyes.  
  
"3:00! Darn it . . . if I don't get some sleep I'll never be able to open the shop on time . . . uhhhg . . . why do I get this stupid dream anyways?"  
  
"Because maybe your deep subconscious is trying to tell you something..." said a deep voice. Yugi got up and looked over at the transparent Yami, "This is no time for your prophetic nonsense Yami I can't sleep!"  
  
"Yugi . . . just take one of those sleeping pills or something, you need sleep, since you've been getting those dreams you've gotten more and more . . . difficult . . ."  
  
"Right well . . . I really don't like taking the sleeping pills . . . remember what happened when Gramps died? I got addicted to those things . . . I don't want a repeat over some silly dream . . ."  
  
"If it's so silly then why won't you talk about it?" Yami asked. Yugi had been plagued with the same awful dream for a month now. He wouldn't tell Yami any details about it though.  
  
"It's about...when...how...it's how all of us have grown up! I mean...I'm okay, right. I love working here at the Game shop still. I have tons of money since we sell all the good games, but... Tristan and Tea... and, and Joey..." Yugi said with a small wistful sigh.  
  
"I see . . ." said Yami patiently.  
  
"Do you Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami sighed.  
  
"I just can't explain..." Yugi began.  
  
(RIIING, RIIING)  
  
"Who on earth would call at this hour?" Yugi asked his thoughts interrupted. Yami shrugged, "Most likely it's the Tomb Robber or Ryou calling from Egypt."  
  
Ryou Bakura had become an archeologist and was studying the millennium items. His Yami, now just known as Bakura had come to terms with Ryou and now they were both good friends... except when Ryou refuses to buy better clothing... then it's a war zone...  
  
"Hello?" Yugi asked answering the phone expecting the soft English accented voice of Ryou Bakura.  
  
"Yugi?!? Oh God, Yugi! It's an emergency, he's... and... Yugi come right now!" said a worried female voice on the other line.  
  
"Serenity? Do you know what time it is?" Yugi asked looking at the clock and then biting his lip, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Mako?" Yugi asked referring to Serenity's boyfriend Mako Tsunami.  
  
"N—no he's out of town still, Yugi please, please I really need you to come over right now! Please!" Serenity begged.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be right over!" Yugi said quickly hanging up the phone, "I hope nothing happened to her!" Yugi said to himself quickly getting dressed and pulling on his blue Jacket (Different Jacket than the one he used to own . . . okay it's pretty much just bigger . . .) and pulled out his car keys.  
  
~~At Serenity's Apartment~~  
  
Yugi quickly pressed the buzzer.  
  
"Hel—hello?" asked a shaky voice on the other line.  
  
"Serenity it's me Yugi," Yugi replied.  
  
"Good, come up quickly!" Serenity said on the edge of tears.  
  
Yugi opened the door to Serenity's home for six years. It was a small one room apartment cozy but very nice with plenty of room.  
  
"OH YUGI!!!" Serenity cried collapsing in Yugi's arms and started to sob. Yugi patted her on the back and feared the worst.  
  
"What's wrong Bliss? You can tell me..." Yugi said using the nickname he gave her.  
  
"The...and...Joey..." Serenity breathed.  
  
"Joey?!?!?" Yugi asked in astonishment.  
  
"He ... he's back Yugi, he's back, but, but, I think he's drunk or something ... he's on the couch and he's, he's muttering about Duelist Kingdom and Battle city... and other things, and he's... I think he thinks he's talking to you or Tea, or Tristan, and, and I didn't know what to do, he's scaring me, so I called you, I hope you don't mind, did I wake you?" Serenity babbled on clutching Yugi's arm.  
  
"No, don't worry Seren, you didn't wake me, I was woken up by bad dreams," Yugi said trying to remain calm. Yugi walked over to the couch and looked down at Joey once his best friend. He examined him closely. He was slightly taller and now had an unshaven beard and dark circles under his eyes; otherwise, he was the same as always.  
  
"Nooo . . . my red eyes . . . how could he have summoned Exodia?" Joey muttered in a drunken stupor. Yugi bent down and smelled Joey's breath, "You're right, he's been drinking. Okay, he'll just need to sleep it off, then we can ask were the hell he's been for the last eight years..." Yugi said. Serenity nodded calming down a bit.  
  
"Yugi?" Serenity asked timidly.  
  
"Yes Serenity?" Yugi asked quietly still staring intently at Joey.  
  
"Will you stay until he wakes up?" She asked. Yugi nodded slightly, "Of course Serenity, I would never abandon you at a time like this." Serenity's eyes filled with tears again and she gave Yugi a hug.  
  
"I don't deserve you as a friend..." She whispered.  
  
"You deserve a lot of things, but not this..." Yugi said looking over at the drunken Joey.  
  
~~~~ TBC ~~~~  
  
Joey: That was horrible! I am not an alcoholic!!!  
  
Kaiba: You have the brains of one . . .  
  
Mokuba: I can't believe what you called me Seto!  
  
Rainyday: All of you be quiet while I explain stuff!  
  
All: FINE!!!  
  
Rainyday: Okay, everyone in the story is ten years older. Yugi is taller . . . in fact he's taller than Yami even with the hair. Yugi and Serenity are really, really good friends but they don't love each other in... a romantic way...  
  
Joey: Mako? WHY IS MY SISTER DATING MAKO???  
  
Rainyday: Because Weevil and Rex are too short!  
  
Joey: GRRRRRR!!!  
  
Weevil/Rex: Curses . . .  
  
Tristan/Duke: What about me?!?!?!?!?  
  
Rainyday: She didn't want you two as boyfriends... and I can see why... Read and Review...  
  
Joey: I can't believe what you're going to do to me!!! 


	2. You're Eight Years Too Late For That

Disclaimer: I suppose you'll be happy to know that I don't own  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh, besides, if I did I would start trying to take over the world like Marik and Yami Bakura!  
  
Joey: I hate you, you make me look like a bad guy!  
  
Kaiba: UU;;; I'm not speaking to you . . . not after what I've read in this terrible story!  
  
Rainyday: It could be worse Kaiba, I could make it so that you have a kissing scene with Joey . . . and I still could make it happen if you don't stop dissing my story!  
  
Joey/Kaiba: O.O ME KISS HIM!?!?!?!? BLAH  
  
Rainyday: Be nice then!  
  
##  
  
Chapter Two: You're Eight Years Late For That  
  
##  
  
Serenity had finally fallen asleep about an hour ago. Yugi blinked tiredly and yawned eyeing a comfortable looking sofa.  
  
"No . . ." he muttered to himself, "Must stay awake, I promised Serenity . . . Yami . . . tell me about something . . . anything... except for Duel monsters, that will put me to sleep like a baby . . ."  
  
"And why is that?" Yami asked appearing beside him.  
  
"Because I've heard it all a million times..." Yugi mumbled.  
  
"I don't talk about it that much!" Yami complained with a slight smile.  
  
"Sure . . . It's not like I blame you for talking about it, I mean, you are an ancient Pharaoh that used to play the game to survive and save your land from evil... but I really don't need to know that a Kuribo is the best defense if you have multiply because I already know this..."  
  
"Well what else can I talk about?" Yami asked slightly miffed.  
  
"Don't look so peeved Yami, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, it's just whenever you try to keep me awake you talk about duel monsters... it used to work... now it just puts me to sleep.... actually you don't talk about it that much... I'm just tired, cranky and very, very pissed at Joey right about now..."  
  
"I know my other half, you haven't had a full nights sleep in days... I'm getting worried about you."  
  
"Don't worry about me Yami, a lack of sleep never killed anyone... I don't think..."  
  
"Hey just remember if you die you take me with you, there is no way I'm spending another millennium in a dark puzzle.  
  
"If I can I will," Yugi promised yawning, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's about 9:00am..." Yami said looking at the digital clock. Yugi nearly fell down.  
  
"AHG 9:00am? That's it, when I get home I'm taking a personal day to sleep, Sleep, SLEEP!!!" Yugi yelled then covered his mouth, "I hope I didn't wake Serenity!"  
  
"Nah, she's still asleep... but it looks like Joey's coming to." Yami said pointing at the stirring blond.  
  
"Ugh... I got a headache the size of Tokyo..." Joey muttered slowly sitting up blinking, "Where exactly am I?"  
  
"Your sister's apartment," Yugi answered softly, though very unsympathetically.  
  
"So I did get here..." Joey muttered to himself still shaking and trying to wake himself up.  
  
"Apparently, and you gave her quite a scare," Yugi said harshly.  
  
"Oops... I hope I didn't scare her too much... wait... who are... ... ...Yugi?!? Gah..." Joey muttered clutching his head after raising his voice. Yugi nodded.  
  
"It's been awhile Joey... where have you been?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Around..." Joey answered, "I umm... ugh..."  
  
"You what?" Yugi asked coldly. Joey stood up finally, though he seemed to wobble every now and then, "I don't have to tell yas nothing Yug... I just... saw a few places ya see..."  
  
"For eight years!" Yugi almost yelled, Joey winced, "Kinda?"  
  
"Kinda? Kinda?!!?!?!?!?!? Is that all that you can say Joey? Kinda? We've been worried! Serenity was scared for you, I was scared for you damn it! We all thought you were dead!!!" Joey recoiled at Yugi's sharp words.  
  
"Well... I uh... ya see... sumthin... Yugi you really don't need to know!" Joey nearly shouted still clutching his head. Yugi scowled, "And what about Serenity? Are you going to tell her where you have been? What you've been doing? You're her older brother, but you sure as hell don't act like it anymore!"  
  
"I know how to take care of her!" Joey yelled, "I came here to apologize!"  
  
"You're eight years too late for that Joey..." Serenity whispered softly standing in the frame of her bedroom door.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey said looking her over. Serenity had grown taller, and her hair was cut shorter than it once was, otherwise she hadn't changed much, "Serenity, I..."  
  
"You what Joey?!? You apologize for disappearing eight years ago? You're sorry for leaving me alone? You didn't mean to hurt Yugi and me? You're dreams are plagued cause you might have cause pain to your loved ones? Maybe I would have bought it six or seven years ago Joey Wheeler, but not now!" Serenity yelled and took a deep breath.  
  
"How... how much did you hear?" Joey mumbled.  
  
"All of it! I got up a few minutes ago. I have to go meet my Boyfriend at the airport! Yugi, you can stay as long as you like, but you . . ." Serenity growled staring with a cold simmering rage at Joey, "I want you out of my house before I get back or I'm going to call the cops, got it? GOOD!" Serenity shouted slamming the door. Joey flinched.  
  
"That... didn't go too well did it?" Joey cursed himself.  
  
"No, it didn't," Yugi said with a small sigh. Joey looked over at his once best friend sadly, "Where were you Joey?" Yugi asked softly.  
  
"I can't tell you Yug...I just can't tell you..." Joey said, "but I... ... ... ...I... kinda need a place to stay... and Serenity's not gonna take me in anytime soon..." Yugi yawned tiredly, he knew where Joey was going.  
  
"Okay Joey, you can stay at the game shop with me for a bit... please don't bug Serenity for awhile though until she can except that you're back..."  
  
"Okay Yug, it's a promise..."  
  
##At the Game Shop##  
  
Yugi quickly put the closed for personal business sign up on the door and gave a huge yawn.  
  
"You look tired," Joey commented looking around the shop, nothing much had changed, there were new displays and games, but everything else was exactly as it was eight years ago.  
  
"So how's Gramps?" Joey asked lightly. Yugi suddenly froze.  
  
"Whad is it Yug?" Joey asked looking at the fixed expression on his friends face.  
  
"He's dead..." Yugi said quietly.  
  
"WHAT!!" Joey yelled.  
  
"He was an old man Joey... and he was in pain for a long time..." Yugi said putting on a false smile, "What time is... OH SHIT!!!"  
  
"What what's the matter?" Joey asked not used to Yugi swearing so quickly.  
  
"I'm meeting someone at one... so much for a day of sleep... oh well... three hours is something I guess... that is if you don't need anything?" Yugi said.  
  
"No, no Yugi, don't be so polite, I'm fine, go to bed!" Joey said waving him away.  
  
"Okay then . . ." Yugi said walking up his stairs. Joey looked around the game shop again and nearly cried, "Gramps is dead? He was in pain!?!? What happened while I was gone?!?!?"  
  
###  
  
Rainyday: ;;; lots...  
  
Joey: (glares at Rainyday)  
  
Kaiba: ... --;; I hate you all...  
  
READ AND REVIEW! 


	3. Coffee Break

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ... or a gameboy (sniffs)  
  
Rainyday: ... erm... anyways -.-;; I'm back, sorry it took so long, but I was banned from the site for a week (sighs) oh well  
  
Joey: ... why didn't they ban you longer T.T;;  
  
Rainyday: (glares)  
  
Kaiba: I really really really really really hate this chapter!  
  
Rainyday: Hmm I wonder why... heh heh : )  
  
##  
  
Joey lay on the couch looking at the ceiling thinking.  
  
"Has everything changed so much? Gramps is dead, Serenity hates me... no, it couldn't have changed that much.... could it?" Joey got up off the couch and started pacing a bit. He looked at around the house. Everything seemed the same... but there was differences... like for instance a picture of Yugi as a kid had changed into Yugi and Serenity dressed up for the prom... did they go out or something? There was a picture of Ryou and Yugi both pointing at the pyramids where there should have been a picture of Yugi and Grandpa playing in the park. Joey looked away from the wall and went into the bathroom splashing some water on his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. The face that met him was scruffy looking. He sighed; it had been a while since he shaved.  
  
"Joey?"  
  
"Bathroom," Joey said staring at his reflection a bit longer.  
  
"Oh, okay, if you want you can shave," Yugi said, "There's a razor on the shelf you can use."  
  
"Kay, thanks," Joey said taking out the razor.  
  
Yugi yawned.  
  
"You need sleep," Yami said.  
  
"Really? What gave you that idea?" Yugi grumbled. Yami rolled his eyes.  
  
"Maybe the grumpiness..."  
  
"Shut up Yami..." Yugi muttered combing out his tangled hair.  
  
Joey frowned; at least some things never change. Yami was still here. Joey looked at himself in the mirror again once he was done shaving. He saw a slightly older Joey Wheeler that had more muscles and didn't smile as much... but it looked more like him, the him from the past... that was good right? He shook his head. Joey stepped out of the bathroom. He saw Yugi was just putting on a sloppy tie and slipping on a long blue trench coat. He looked over at Joey.  
  
"I think you need some new clothes." Yugi said looking at Joey's torn jeans and stained white t-shirt. Joey looked down a blushed.  
  
"Yeah... the thing about that is..." Joey muttered.  
  
"No money?" Yugi finished. Joey nodded. Yugi sighed.  
  
"Okay, I'll by you some clothes then I'll meet my friend," Yugi said looking at his watch, "We have an hour. Joey looked as surprised as he felt.  
  
"Really?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"I'll pay you back!" Joey said quickly. Yugi shook his head, "We'll come to that when we come to that... maybe you can work in the shop for awhile or something, come on.  
  
##  
  
Yugi had bought Joey two white t-shirts and three pairs of jeans.  
  
"Thanks Yugi, I really, really appreciate this." Joey said for the tenth time.  
  
"For the last time it's nothing Joey... you need a coat it's going to get cold soon," Yugi said absent-mindedly.  
  
"No way, you've given me too much already," Joey said.  
  
"No, you need a coat," Yugi said dragging him into another clothing store.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
"It doesn't have to be a good coat, just a coat so I know you're at least trying to take care of yourself," Yugi said.  
  
"Jeez, you worry too much..." Joey looked over at Yugi who had a far away look.  
  
"Just please get a coat..." Yugi said softly. There was something in Yugi's voice... something that sounded so profoundly sad that Joey couldn't refuse.  
  
##  
  
Joey had ended up buying a green coat that to his gloom reminded him of duelist kingdom.  
  
"So who are you meeting?" Joey asked. Yugi blinked.  
  
"Meeting? Oh no! I forgot!" Yugi said looking quickly at his watch, "No time to go home now, come on," Yugi said dragging Joey down the street.  
  
"Hey, hey I know the way I'll walk back and you go meet your friend," Joey said.  
  
"I only have one key," Yugi explained, "Don't worry about it... erm... though you should know that the person I'm meeting with is..."  
  
"Yugi, there you are!" said a familiar voice. Joey's eyes widened.  
  
'Oh no, it can't be, not him please no...' Joey prayed.  
  
"Hey Seto," Yugi said with a weak smile.  
  
'Damn... this is why I'm not religious...' Joey thought to himself.  
  
"... ... ... Wheeler?" Kaiba said totally aghast.  
  
"That's right." Joey said trying to sound a bit intimidating. Kaiba glared at him his fists shaking.  
  
"I take it," He said with a livid look, "That this is why Serenity was so upset at work today." Yugi nodded.  
  
"What? Serenity works for you?!?!?" Joey shouted dismayed.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve," Kaiba growled.  
  
"Seto, Joey," Yugi said, "let's go inside." Kaiba took a deep breath and nodded not so much as giving Joey another look.  
  
##  
  
"One house blend with milk, no sugar," Yugi ordered.  
  
"Latte," Kaiba muttered.  
  
"... erm, I'm good," Joey said. The three sat there in silence for a moment.  
  
"How are the duel visors going?" Yugi asked. Joey blinked rapidly.  
  
"Duel what-nows?" He asked.  
  
"Visors," Kaiba said with a glare, he looked over at Yugi with a faint smile, "They're doing better, I'll have the proto type by Friday, come by then and you can test it out."  
  
"Sounds good." Yugi said with a grin. Kaiba frowned suddenly.  
  
"Have you been sleeping?" Kaiba asked. Yugi sighed and shook his head with a miserable look.  
  
"I can't hide anything from you can I..." Yugi muttered. Kaiba shook his head and took a sip of coffee.  
  
"How long?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Three weeks..." Yugi mumbled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"I didn't think much of it, a few nightmares..." Yugi admitted, "I'm fine, really I am," Kaiba looked carefully at Yugi.  
  
"Are you sure Yugi?" Kaiba asked in concern. Yugi nodded emphatically. Joey was playing with a packet of salt. It was so strange... hearing Kaiba laugh, hearing Kaiba joke... hearing Kaiba be nice to Yugi... and them being... so ... friendly... like they really knew each other... like they were... best friends... like him and Yugi used to be.  
  
"Well I'm hungry, I'm going to get a muffin. You guys want anything?" Joey snapped to attention at Yugi's question. He quickly shook his head even though his stomach was rumbling.  
  
"Date square would be nice," Kaiba said. Yugi nodded.  
  
"You sure Joey? You haven't eaten all day..." Yugi said looking towards his former friend.  
  
"I'm fine," Joey said. Yugi frowned but left to get the food. Kaiba and Joey sat there in an edgy hush. Kaiba looked strained and tense as if he expected Joey to attack him any second and he was ready to fight back.  
  
"What does Serenity do?" Joey asked hating the stressed silence.  
  
"What?" Kaiba jumped.  
  
"You know? She works for you right? What does she do?" Joey asked.  
  
"R and D," Kaiba answered shortly.  
  
"Which is?" Joey asked.  
  
"Research and development," Kaiba nearly snarled.  
  
"Oh..." silence descended again.  
  
"So how long have you and Yugi been friends?" Joey ventured. Kaiba said nothing for a few moments.  
  
"Well?" Joey asked impatiently, "How long?" Kaiba grimaced.  
  
"Latte's cold..." he muttered.  
  
"Kaiba! Why won't you tell me?" Joey asked in irritation.  
  
"When you left you infuriating dog!" Kaiba finally spat.  
  
"What?" Joey asked stunned at Kaiba's answer. Kaiba took a huge breath and then another sip of coffee. He then looked at Joey again straight in the eye giving him one of the daunting looks he was famous for.  
  
"I was the first person he came to when he realised you were gone." Kaiba explained tersely.  
  
"Why not Tristan, or Tea, Bakura, Mai, even Duke would have made more sense... why you?" Joey asked taken aback.  
  
"Tristan would have got drunk, Tea would have babbled and not done anything, Bakura was in England, he didn't know where Mai would be, and Duke moved back to America." Kaiba said shortly.  
  
"How would you know that?!?" Joey asked staring angrily at Kaiba.  
  
"Because I asked him the same thing," Kaiba whispered fiercely, "I said to him why should I care what's happened to the mutt, why should I help you look for the lost puppy? Do you know what he said?"  
  
"What?" Joey muttered.  
  
"He said because you were his friend and so was I," Kaiba laughed, "I was surprised by that, I asked him when that happened, when I became friends with him,"  
  
"What did he say?" Joey asked curiously.  
  
"When I threatened to kill myself at Duelist Kingdom." Kaiba answered, "I was just too thick headed to see it. He lost a duel because he didn't want me to die even though Gramps' soul hung in the balance. I finally saw it, what a lousy friend I had been, and I accepted it. I helped him look, but you were long gone. So I suppose I have you to thank for something Wheeler... but there's a lot of other things that I would like to beat the crap out of you for." Kaiba's look turned dangerous.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Joey challenged.  
  
"It means if you hurt my friends I'll hurt you," Kaiba answered and sat back in his chair, "Even after eight years of knowing Yugi I still don't know why he became friends with you." Kaiba shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Why you... you know you got a lot of nerve!"  
  
"So do you, the only reason I don't beat you to a bloody pulp and throw you out the door is because you came with Yugi and he seems to feel you deserve another chance, he's too forgiving," Kaiba said, "He forgave me after all... and after what you did to him, Serenity and Ryou I can't see how he can contain his rage."  
  
"You can't judge me!" Joey said incredulously, "You don't know what my reasons were for leaving and my reasons for not coming back, you're not God the Devil or anyone that should be allowed to judge me!" they sat in silence until Yugi came back with the Muffin and Date Square. He frowned.  
  
"Don't look so irked Seto," Yugi muttered good-naturedly, "At least try to pretend you didn't just argue," Kaiba burst out laughing.  
  
"You make it sound as if I'm not trying!" Kaiba said.  
  
"You are? You need acting lessons," Yugi joked shaking his head passing Kaiba the square.  
  
"Thanks," Kaiba said, "As for it, if you tolerate it I guess I can too," Kaiba said nodding his head towards Joey. Yugi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well tolerance is your best thing isn't it?" Yugi said sarcastically, "And Yami by the way looks forward to testing the Duel Visor."  
  
"Heh, you'll see this time I'll beat you guys," Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Suuure you will Seto, suuure you will," Yugi laughed.  
  
"You still play Duel Monsters?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Of course, if I didn't Yami would die of boredom, I do other things, exploding soup in the microwave doesn't count as a hobby Yami, I do that once and I never hear the end of it..." Kaiba laughed.  
  
"I'll never forget that day, we almost had to call the fire department!"  
  
"Oh you did not, just because the tomb robber overreacted and thought Paws was hit." Joey was totally lost in the conversation. One minute Kaiba was threatening him the next he was laughing with his once best friend.  
  
'Life stinks...' Joey thought to himself. Kaiba looked down at his watch, "I have to go, duty calls. Oh Mokuba said he was going to e-mail you tonight."  
  
"Oh, that's good, I haven't heard from him in awhile, is he doing well." Yugi asked brightly.  
  
"Yeah," Kaiba nodded, "I hate to say it, but he's doing really well on his own..."  
  
"They leave the nest so quickly." Yugi teased.  
  
"Yeah well, got to go, see you Yugi," Kaiba waved and walked out the door.  
  
"... who's Paws?" Joey finally asked. Yugi burst out laughing.  
  
"Ryou's cat," Yugi explained, "Tomb Robber's rather attached to him..."  
  
"You mean the evil spirit of the Millennium ring?" Joey asked in confusion.  
  
"Things change Joey," Yugi said with a shrug.  
  
'Yeah... I can see that...' Joey thought, 'Things have really changed while I was away...'  
  
##  
  
Kaiba: I can't believe you made me Yugi's friend... best friend... that actually cares...  
  
Mokuba: ... I thought I wasn't in this...  
  
Rainyday: ... changed my mind...  
  
Bakura: PAWS (hugs paws)  
  
Ryou: (Sweatdrops)  
  
Joey: ... ... ... (blinks rapidly) I can't believe you made Kaiba Yugi's friend... and you made me the cause of their friendship... that's sick, just sick.  
  
Rainyday: -.-;; you're mean... Sorry Kaiba's so very very ooc but he's needed like that, don't worry he'll still be mean to Joey  
  
Kaiba: YES!  
  
Joey: -.-;; greeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaat... 


	4. Things Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did this would be an episode not a fanfiction  
  
Rainyday: -.- so tired...  
  
Kaiba: Of what?  
  
Joey: (hopefully) Torturing us?  
  
Rainyday: Oh no, this is my break anyways next chapter!  
  
Joey/Kaiba: Damn... -.-  
  
####  
  
When Yugi and Joey got home the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi answered, "Oh hello Ryou, you're calling pretty early in the evening." Joey could faintly hear buzzing on the other end of the line signifying Ryou Bakura talking. Yugi laughed.  
  
"I know, I'm just kidding, how are you old friend?" a pause.  
  
"Uh huh, well that's good you haven't been back in awhile Mai's missed you... ... ... Oh please Ryou I can hear the blush over the phone... haha yeah..." Yugi's expression changed and he glanced briefly at Joey.  
  
"Well... yes... interesting things..." Yugi was nodding though Ryou couldn't see him.  
  
"... Well... well... yes... Joey's back..." There was a huge silence.  
  
"No, really it's not a joke..." Yugi said quickly. Joey could hear Ryou's voice over the line now.  
  
"I ... dead Yugi... where ... been?!?!?" Joey could just make out. It was obvious Ryou was yelling. Joey could easily fill in the blanks.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Hasn't ...You?!?!?"  
  
"Not yet... look, you'll be able to see him in two days... ... ..." It seemed Ryou had calmed down and wasn't yelling anymore.  
  
"Yes sure he can talk to Yami." There was a brief flash of the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi's eyes seemed to sharpen but other than that it was hard to tell that there was any change.  
  
"Hello Bakura," Yami said, "Yes, he's here... ... ... I don't think Yugi would appreciate that... ... ... no... ... ... It's hard not to I'll admit after... ... ... heh, nice to have your support but unfortunately I have self control... ... ... count to ten and go to your happy place Bakura... ... ... Fuck you too ... ... ... heh yeah, yeah, we'll meet you guys at the airport... ... ... I don't know if he'll come or not it's his choice... ... ... sigh ... ... ... anyways we'll see you in two days... ... ... you want to talk to Yugi? Sure..." Another flash and it was Yugi again, "Yeah Bakura... ... ... no shadow powers... ... ... Bakura! Put Ryou back on... okay thanks... ... ... no... ... ... no Mai doesn't know yet... yes Serenity does... ... ... I haven't seen Tea in awhile and Tristan ... ... ... no... ... ... yeah ... okay... ... ... okay we'll see you on Friday... yeah bye." Yugi hung up.  
  
"I take it Bakura didn't find my return... celebratory." Joey weakly teased, but he couldn't stop the sad look from entering his eyes.  
  
"Give him time..." Yugi said collapsing on the couch.  
  
"Dare I ask what the spirit... erm... I mean... what Bakura wanted to talk to Yami about?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh, he asked if he crushed your mind yet."  
  
"Wha?!??" Joey cried.  
  
"Don't worry, Bakura just acts like a brute... usually he doesn't go through his with his threats anymore... usually..."  
  
"Oh great..." Joey muttered, "So... how is Mai?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh Mai? Well she quit dueling, said it was too hazardous to her health... and soul, I'd have to agree with her. She's a Journalist now. Domino's top reporter."  
  
"Wow really?" Yugi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, next news time you can see for yourself." Yugi said.  
  
"Keep in contact with her?"  
  
"Yeah," Yugi answered.  
  
"... is she seeing anyone?" Joey asked reluctantly. Yugi grimaced.  
  
"Joey... I don't think you want to see her yet..."  
  
"I know... just making conversation... but Ryou and her..."  
  
"Yes... I'll admit they're starting to... get together... I'm sorry to say this Joey but you really lost your chance... in my opinion anyway..." Yugi said sadly.  
  
"...I know..." Joey said dejectedly, "... is she happy?"  
  
"Yes," Yugi answered, "Yes, she's finally happy again..." Joey took a deep breath.  
  
"What about Tristan and Tea?" From the instant look of gloom on Yugi's face he could tell that it wasn't going good for his two friends.  
  
"Tea... ... ... well she's married now..." Yugi said softly.  
  
"... Tea? Well... that's good right?" Joey asked.  
  
"She married because she had a kid two years after you left..." Joey winced.  
  
"Oh..." Was all he could say, "Well... who's?" Yugi cringed.  
  
"...Tristan's..." Joey raised his eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"... Tristan? But... them together...?" Joey asked in total amazement, "I always thought you and Tea—"  
  
"Well you were wrong!" Yugi cut in angrily.  
  
"Sorry Yugi..." Joey apologized.  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
"What about Tristan... what did they name the kid?"  
  
"Tristan... well... he kinda fell apart without you..." Yugi closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked in dismay.  
  
"You knew how he was into alcohol before you left... he started drinking heavily. He started doing some hard drugs as well... Tea was there..." Yugi looked down knuckles becoming white.  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes...and she became pregnant...we got him into rehab before the baby was born... he stayed clean for a few months... and married Tea so that he could support her and the baby... but... he just couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop drinking even if he did stop getting high... he was so horrified at what he had done to Tea... he couldn't look her in the eye without knowing... he couldn't look at his kid without knowing..." There were tears in Joey's eyes now.  
  
"He's abused Tea and the kid...he's been to jail for it a few times. Tea's always taken him back..." Yugi continued, "When he's not drunk he's in a pool of self pity... or he's off god knows where... he gets money by drag racing."  
  
"I... I don't know what to say..." Joey whispered.  
  
"They named the kid Joseph," Yugi said closing his eyes. Joey nearly broke down.  
  
"I need to see them soon to make sure Tea's okay and Joe's being fed properly." Yugi said shaking his head, "After all I'm his Godfather."  
  
'I've ruined their lives... haven't I? I was the reason Tristan started drinking in the first place and then when I left... he started drinking more... I've totally ruined their lives...' Joey thought to himself in horror. Yugi said nothing.  
  
"How can I face them?" Joey asked putting his head in his hands.  
  
"You will," Yugi said softly, "I have to check my e-mail and then phone... and then phone Serenity..." Joey just nodded breathing heavily.  
  
'I thought that if I came back everything would be like we expected... Tea would be a great dancer, Tristan would be Mayor or something, Serenity would find it in her heart to forgive me, Kaiba and Yugi would still be enemies, that I could get back with Mai, and Ryou would be rid of the spirit and kindly scold me for being away so long but... forgive me... but that can't happen... I'm so selfish, I'm endangering them just by being here! I've done so many horrible things and then I crawl back here for redemption? What was I thinking? I was in dream world... but I have to stay... I have to make things right back here before I leave again... because... this might be my only chance... and I don't want to leave them without an apology.'  
  
##  
  
"Hey, Serenity?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah it's me." Yugi said sitting down on his bed, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I feel slightly better... you should have seen Seto today when he came back into the office... he was so upset when he saw Joey..."  
  
"Yeah I know... but there was no way around it... he's back and... I suppose everyone needs to know... but... I don't know how to do that... I'm going to visit Tea and Joe tomorrow and I'm not sure if I should bring him or not..." Yugi could hear Serenity sigh on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I think you should... it might be a good thing... Yugi... how the hell am I going to forgive that bastard?!?" Serenity asked. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"I don't know... it might take a long time... he loves you though..."  
  
"I know that... but eight years Yugi... I suppose the worthless bum is staying with you..."  
  
"Yeah... so how's Mako?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It didn't work, we broke up..."  
  
"What so soon?" Yugi asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised we lasted this long," Serenity laughed.  
  
"...how did it happen?"  
  
"He told me that he heard news from England about his Dad... I haven't seen him for months and that was the first thing out of his mouth. We both knew that it wouldn't last after that so we broke it off, we're still friends. There was doubts from the beginning, it was doomed to failure."  
  
"Yes, well at least you gave it a shot right?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, I had fun with Mako, he was sweet but... not really my type."  
  
"Oh well," Yugi said shrugging even though Serenity couldn't see.  
  
"If you'll excuse the pun, plenty of other fish in the sea."  
  
"You're horrible Yugi," Yugi laughed.  
  
"Have you told Mai yet?" Serenity asked.  
  
"No... Ryou, Bakura of course, Seto, you and me only know. Speaking of Ryou, he's coming home in two days."  
  
"Well there's some good news at least." Serenity muttered, "You should really take him to see Tea and Tristan tomorrow. I'll call Mai tomorrow... so if you hear a rapid knocking on your door you'll know." Yugi laughed softly.  
  
"Yes, I wonder how Mai will take it... she believed he would come back longer than a lot of us..."  
  
"I hope... for her sake... I hope that she doesn't care... I honestly do... she wasn't happy for so long..."  
  
"She's strong... but Tristan and Tea..."  
  
"You can do it Yugi, Seto will come with you."  
  
"Yeah... I'll call him and see if he'll come..."  
  
"I have to go, I'll see you later Yugi,"  
  
"Bye, sorry about Mako,"  
  
"Don't be, see ya." click.  
  
####  
  
Rainyday: Are you happy? Mako is dead... erm... okay he's alive he's just not dating Serenity...be happy?  
  
Duke/Tristan: YAY!  
  
Rainyday: You're Married and you... well that comes in later.  
  
Kaiba: I have to go HELP Yugi now?  
  
Rainyday: yes anyways, Yugi had a thing for Tea before Tristan's break down and he did love her and still does but in a brotherly way...I suppose... or something well... Read and Review! 


	5. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I just own a computer to type things on.

Rainyday: Thanks for all the reviews!

Kaiba: Why are you fuelling her?

Joey: UU;; we're soooo dead

* * *

"Hey Yugi?" Joey said leaning down looking at the water under the bridge they were standing on. 

"Yeah Joey?" Yugi asked looking over at his friend.

"... I'm gonna be leaving for awhile... and... and I was wondering if you could watch out for Serenity..."

"Sure Joe, where are you headed?" Yugi asked. Joey just shook his head.

"Never mind that... I'll see you around." Joey handed Yugi something and then started to walk away.

"How long are you leaving... Joey?" Yugi yelled. Joey continued to walk away. Yugi ran after him but no matter how fast he went Joey was always getting farther and farther away.

"Jo---ey..." Everything was in slow motion...Yugi looked down at what Joey had handed him ...and then he woke up.

"Ah..." Yugi cried out quietly. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the digital clock beside his bed.

"... 5:00am... for God's sake I only got to sleep and hour ago..." He muttered rubbing his eyes again.

"You need help Yugi," Yami said softly.

"No," Yugi said sharply, "I don't need help Yami." Yami sighed and watched as Yugi picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Yami asked.

"There are only two people I know that would be up at 5:00am in the morning,"

"Seto Kaiba and Ryou Bakura but Ryou's most likely on his plane now, so..."

"You know me all too well Yami," Yugi said putting the phone to his ear.

"Yes?" the cold voice of Kaiba came through the phone.

"Seto deep six the evil corporate stooge it's just me," Yugi yawned. Yugi could practically hear Seto's frown.

"You're calling pretty early..." he said.

"Yeah..." Yugi said, "I had a nightmare... but that's not what I'm calling you about. Since I know I won't be able to get back to sleep and by 9:00am you might be gone somewhere else, I was wondering if you could come with me to see Tea and Joe..."

"With the betraying mutt right?" Kaiba added.

"Yeah..."

"Alright," Kaiba said with almost no hesitation, his voice heavy, "when?"

"I knew I could count on you," Yugi said with a brief smile, "9:30am meet me at the game shop and we'll walk."

"Sure, sounds good...I don't think I have any major meetings ... if I do I can reschedule."

"Thanks Seto."

"... Yugi, how much sleep have you had tonight?"

"... Two hours." A sigh.

"Yugi..."

"I'll be fine." Yugi said quickly.

"Yugi, this is serious!"

"... not right now Seto..." Yugi said quietly.

"Try to get some sleep," implored Seto.

"I shall," Yugi quietly said, "See you later Seto."

"Bye Yugi." Click. Yugi got off his bed.

"Didn't Kaiba tell you to try and get some sleep?" Yami asked.

"Yes... but I won't be able to." said Yugi, "Past experience shows that it will be 9:00am before I feel tired again."

"Are you opening early then?" Yami asked.

"No, checking my e-mail." Yugi said walking out of his room and down the hall towards the study where his old room used to be. He sat down.

E-mail address: turtlegameshop (at) kaibacorp.kc

Password: ####

You have 134 new messages.

"...hmm not as much as usually, that's good." Yugi said clicking to open his mail.

"Spam, spam, spam... fanmail... spam... fanmail... spam... Mokuba." Yugi opened the e-mail.

From: 22andfinallyfree (at) kaibacorp.kc

To: turtlegameshop (at) kaibacorp.kc

Hey Yug, I finally found a place down town and I'm now officially working! HURRAY FOR ME!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!111!!!!!!!! Evil moment lol, anyways you should come by soon and check out the place. Seto's even happy about it O.O;;; creepy huh? Things going good for the game shop?

MoKuBa

From: turtlegameshop (at) kaibacorp.kc

To: 22andfinallyfree (at) Kaibacorp.kc

Hey Mokuba... there's... well a few...I might as well come out and say it Joey's back. Thought you should know if Seto didn't tell you already. Sorry if I spoiled your good mood, I'll talk to you later

Yugi

Yugi sighed and hesitantly clicked SEND. He glanced at the computer clock

"I have plenty of time to answer a few more e-mails..." Yugi said.

It took Yugi till 8:30 to answer all his fan emails. They didn't bother him though even after all these years.

"I'd better wake up Joey," he said walking out of the study and down the stairs. Joey was still sleeping on the couch in his old t-shirt and jeans.

"Joey," Yugi said. Joey's eyes snapped open, and in his hand was a knife. From his stance it looked like he was about to throw it. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Joey..." Joey finally came to his senses and looked at Yugi in shock. The knife dropped out of his hands with a clatter.

"Joey... why do you have a knife?" Yugi asked still in shock. Joey said nothing his expression frozen.

"JOEY! ANSWER ME!!! WHY IS THERE A WEAPON IN MY HOUSE!?!?!?!?" Yugi shouted. Still Joey didn't answer, his arm slowly dropping to his side.

"DAMN YOU WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!?!?!?!" Yugi yelled. Joey lowered his head.

"I ... I could have killed you..." Joey whispered.

"JOEY!!!!!" Yugi yelled. Joey was too far-gone.

"One more second and..."

"Joey!"

"I... could... have..."

"...Joey..." Yugi said softly, "What's happened? Why won't you tell me?" Joey looked up and met Yugi's eye.

"I'm going to Hell. I've done horrible things and I'm going to Hell for them," Joey and Yugi started at each other for a few more minutes. One so desperate and sure, one absolutely scared and horrified.

"...get rid of the knife..." Yugi finally said, "And get changed we're going to see Tea," he walked out of the room without another word not looking back at Joey.

"Yugi-" Joey began. Yugi ignored him.

Yugi leaned heavily on the kitchen counter breathing slowly.

"Yugi..." Yami appeared beside him.

"He..."

"It's okay Yugi." Yami said comfortingly.

"Yami, this is not okay... Joey...what happened to him?"

"I don't know Yugi, he's a different person... something terrible happened in the past eight years... something very terrible."

* * *

Rainyday: ... okay I need a metal detector now. 

Joey: I WOULD NEVER EVER IN ALL MY LIFE DO THAT TO YUGI OR ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: (twitching)

Read and Review

Note: the (at) thing was because I couldn't use the symbol or something (sigh) and kc of course is Kaibacrops -.-;;;


	6. Breaking Bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I own I don't? NOOOOOOO... (sighs)  
  
Rainyday: yeah... how did Kaiba start owning a messenger program?  
  
Kaiba: I expanded  
  
Rainyday: -.-;; I... see...  
  
##  
  
There was a knock on the door before Yugi could get any of his thoughts in order. He looked at the clock 8:45... it was too early to be Seto. There was another knock so Yugi straighten himself up rubbed his sleepy eyes and went down to the shop door to answer. He opened it.  
  
"...Mai..." Yugi said softly. Mai stood tall her hair in a long braid with a long purple jacket with short sleeves and a lighter purple tank top. She wore dark blue jeans.  
  
"Don't give me that look Yugi," Mai said with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Mai, I don't think..." Yugi began; he trailed off when he saw the determined look in Mai's eyes. He bowed his head.  
  
"I need to do this for myself Yugi, not for him or anyone, myself."  
  
"He's in the living room," Yugi said quietly leaving Mai to find Joey on her own knowing that he would be unwanted. Mai walked into the living room. She had her game face on that she hadn't used for almost eight years.  
  
"Joey." She said sighting the blond.  
  
"M...Mai?" Joey said looking at Mai in disbelief. Mai stared at him for a few moments.  
  
"What are you..."  
  
"No," She said quietly, "It's gone, I can't love you anymore."  
  
"What?" Joey asked in surprise at her words.  
  
"Joey, I'm here because you hurt me badly. I need closure, that's all I want from you that's all I need." Joey's grip tightened.  
  
"I'm... I'm in love with someone else, and I don't want to wonder if it could have worked again or have regrets... for his sake."  
  
"Mai... I'm sorry..." Joey said softly, "I want you to be happy... I understand why we can never have that kind of relationship again... but... as hard as it may be I still want to be your friend." Mai stuck out her hand and Joey accepted the ring he knew was there.  
  
"Our promise was broken a long time ago," Mai said softly. Joey nodded mutely looking at the gold ring.  
  
"We all missed you Joey, everyone did, we thought you had died or something..." Mai said. Joey wasn't sure where this was going. She looked over at him straight in the eyes.  
  
"I can't hate you anymore Joey now that you're here, I can't love you or hate you... but... I'm glad you're safe, and so is everyone else I'm betting... deep down."  
  
"Why are you saying this?" Joey asked a bit frustrated.  
  
"Because the day's just beginning." She answered, "Later," She walked out the door. Joey was pretty sure he wouldn't see her again for a while.  
  
"Mai..." He looked down at the ring, "I wonder if you'll ever forgive me." He knew she hadn't yet. He hurt her too much not to have. He sat down on the couch fingering the warm gold.  
  
"Mai...I want to give you something..." Joey said squirming with his hand behind his back.  
  
"What?" she asked curiously. He flung his hand out almost hitting Mai. In his hand was a box.  
  
"...Oh Joey..." She slowly took the box and opened it finding the ring.  
  
"It's... it's a promise ring... a promise of love." Joey said looking towards Mai. Mai was speechless. She put on the ring and hugged Joey.  
  
"Let's never break that promise..."  
  
"I'm a fool..." Joey whispered. Yugi walked in.  
  
"I'm a fool to have let myself lose her..."  
  
"What happened?" Yugi asked.  
  
"... we broke up so to speak...cutting the bond..." Joey answered putting the ring in his pocket, "It was for the best though." he looked over at Yugi as if he just noticed him.  
  
"I got rid of the knife..." was all he could say. There was another knock on the door.  
  
"It's 9:30, it must be Seto," Yugi said.  
  
"What?" Joey asked snapping out of his depressing thoughts.  
  
"Seto's coming with us." Yugi explained. He opened the door and Seto Kaiba stood in front of him wearing a long blue trench coat with a black shirt and pants.  
  
"Hey Yugi."  
  
"Hey Seto," Yugi said with a weak smile. Kaiba glanced over at Joey.  
  
"Ready?" he asked. Yugi nodded.  
  
"Shall we go then?"  
  
##  
  
The walk was totally silent. Yugi was a step in front of the other two head bowed down thinking.  
  
'What am I going to do?' Yugi asked himself for the eighteenth time. Yami walked beside him putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
'There's not much you can do right now,'  
  
'Yami...I think Joey has...'  
  
'We can't make that assumption...' Seto took a few quick steps and was beside Yugi. He looked down at Yugi's sad face knowing that something was wrong.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Yugi said quietly. Seto nodded. They finally made their way towards shabby looking apartments in the poor section of town.  
  
"This is where they live?" Joey asked.  
  
"They can't afford much." Was all Yugi could say, "I'm going to go in and see how she's doing before I bring you in, you stay outside the door with Seto until I get you." Yugi rung the buzzer.  
  
"Hello?" Tea answered.  
  
"It's Yugi,"  
  
"Come on up." a loud buzz rang out as Yugi opened the door. Kaiba and Joey followed.  
  
##  
  
Rainyday: well this chapter was emotionally draining so I have to leave it there for now sorry that all the last few chapters are so short.  
  
Kaiba: Hate hate hate  
  
Joey: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?!?!? 


	7. I Can't Say Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh ... yet MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (looks around suspiciously)  
  
Rainyday: Wow, everyone really wants to know what happens in this story.  
  
Joey: (looks in review box) I hope you know you've ruined my life... everyone reading either whacks me or hugs me or wants me beaten up or whacks me again!  
  
Rainyday: (pats Joey on head) there, there.  
  
##  
  
Yugi walked into the small apartment.  
  
"UNCLE YUGI UNCLE YUGI!!!!!!!!!!" a little boy screamed running up to Yugi and giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Joe! How are you doing?" Yugi asked picking up the little boy.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Tea said. Time had not been kind to Tea. She had dark circles under her eyes and she always seemed perpetually tired. She always had a sad haunting look in her eyes that no one could miss. She was a victim and she still was.  
  
"Hi Tea," Yugi said with a small smile. The little boy in his arms looked up at him brightly.  
  
"Uncle Yugi guess what?" Joe said  
  
"What?" Yugi asked the excited little boy.  
  
"Nu-uh ya gotta guess!" he said.  
  
"Hmm... I don't know... did you get a new toy?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yup!" Joe said with a huge grin holding up a small toy boat.  
  
"Wow, what a cool boat, where'd you get it?" Yugi asked looking at the little toy boat.  
  
"Thief store!" answered Joe.  
  
"Thrift Joe," Tea corrected. Yugi laughed and rubbed Joe's head. The little boy had brown hair and his mother's blue eyes.  
  
"How is everything going Tea?" Yugi asked. Tea shrugged helplessly and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Everything is... quiet... right now anyway...but... I got a call from Tristan..." Tea said. Yugi sat down with Joe on the over stuffed chair next to the couch.  
  
"What happened? What did he say?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Well... he said he was coming home today... but... but... well... it was strange... he sounded really weird... usually when he calls he's always had a few drinks... but he was completely sober... Yugi... I'm kinda afraid of what he'll do when he comes home..." Yugi nodded with a worried look on his face.  
  
"I want you to take Joe home with you for a few days." this request wasn't uncommon, many times Joe had stayed with Yugi to protect him from his father.  
  
"Yay!" Joe cheered, "I get ta stay with Uncle Yugi!" Yugi smiled briefly, "Joe, could you go to your room for a moment? I have to talk with your Mommy alone," Joe nodded and ran out of the living room into his room. Tea looked at Yugi with a questioning look.  
  
"Tea, I will take Joe... but before you let him come over there's something I have to tell you..."  
  
"What? Do you have a new girlfriend?" Tea asked. Yugi shook his head, "No, but yes someone is staying over..."  
  
"Yugi? Tell me... who is it?" Tea asked getting worried from the look on Yugi's face.  
  
"Joey..." Yugi finally answered.  
  
"Joey who?" Tea asked. Yugi looked up at Tea, "Joey Wheeler..." Tea's eyes instantly widened.  
  
"Joey Wheeler! You mean... OUR Joey Wheeler?" Tea asked getting an anxious look on her face.  
  
"Yes... he's alive Tea..." Tea bit her lip and turned away from Yugi for a moment.  
  
"That's... that's wonderful Yugi!" Tea finally said turning back to her lifelong friend, "I mean... we were so worried about him and ... and this is wonderful!" Yugi could tell from knowing Tea as long as he had that she was less than cheerful.  
  
"Tea... I know it's going to be hard... but he's outside the door with Seto right now..." Tea's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"How can I see him after all that's happened?" Tea asked.  
  
"I don't know." Yugi answered, "Tea, it's your decision, this is your choice and nothing can take that choice away from you," Yugi said. Tea nodded, "I... I'll see him..."  
  
"Uncle Yugi! I'm boooooooored!" Joe said coming out of his room and jumping up into Yugi's lap. Yugi looked at Tea.  
  
"I'm more afraid of Tristan than Joey any day." Tea said, "take him with you." Yugi nodded. He got up still holding Joe and opened the door.  
  
"She's ready." Yugi said.  
  
"UNCLE SETO!!!" Joe cried. He stuck out his hands and Kaiba picked him up putting the little boy on his shoulders.  
  
"WEEE I CAN SEE AMERICA FROM HERE!!!!!!" Joe laughed. Kaiba brought the little boy down and handed him back to Yugi.  
  
"Hello Joe, you've been good right?" Joe nodded. Kaiba smiled and handed the little boy a chocolate bar. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"You're spoiling him and he's not even yours!" Joey stood at the door just staring at the little boy.  
  
"Uncle Yugi, who's that?" Joe asked pointing at Joey.  
  
"This is Joey Wheeler," Yugi said introducing the little boy.  
  
"Hi Mr. Wheeler!" Joe said with a wave, "You have the same name as me!" Joey put his hands in his pockets and felt something round... Mai's ring...  
  
'Because the day's just beginning,' this is what she meant...it was going to get harder... Joey nodded at the little boy and slowly stepped into the apartment. What hit Joey first was the smell. It smelled horrible, like human waste... and the whole place was dirty, Joey could see silverfish slithering on the floor. What made it worse was the heat. There was a small gas fire place with was turned on high and the thermostat reading was high as well, even though it was pretty cold outside it was like a scorching summer day in here.  
  
"... Tea..." Joey said looking at his former friend.  
  
"Joey..." Tea said looking away from Joey. The heat added to the silence and tension. Joey wanted to drop to his knees from the stench.  
  
"Tea... I don't know what to say... I'm sorry won't be good enough... not this time..." Joey said looking down.  
  
"You don't know what I went through..." Tea said quietly with an edge in her voice.  
  
"You don't know how it felt!!" she added, "My life was perfect before you left! The day you left I was accepted into a top dance school in New York, I could have made it big Joey, I could have done really well in my life! When you left I couldn't leave... I couldn't leave at all. So I stayed thinking that next year I would go and fulfill my dreams. Life was starting to get back to normal in a few months. We still expected you to return. Me and Yugi got together, my parents were proud of me, I thought that next year I would defiantly be able to go to that school. Guess what! I was wrong. It had been a year and you hadn't returned. Tristan had totally lost it. We had decided it was for the best if we stayed with him. He had tried to kill himself several times!" Tears feel freely from Tea's eyes.  
  
"It was my turn that night. He was totally smashed. He was waiting for me Joey!" Tea started sobbing.  
  
"Mommy?" Joe said wide-eyed, he looked over at Joey, "You go away! You're making Mommy cry!"  
  
"Yugi! Take Joe outside!" Tea said between sobs. Yugi did as he was told leaving Seto, Joey, and her in the room. She looked back at Joey.  
  
"When Yugi found me I was nearly dead and Tristan was in the corner sobbing." Tea wiped her eyes, "I think he still blames himself..." She looked over to the door where Yugi and Joey stood behind.  
  
"I loved Yugi... he understood and tried to help me... but my parents... they looked at me so... strangely... they were ashamed! They were ashamed that I was that kind of a victim! Then I found out I was pregnant! Tristan had been in rehab for months. My parents were so ashamed! It didn't matter that it wasn't my fault and they were totally against child birth without marriage," Tea crossed her arms around her shoulders remembering.  
  
"When Tristan found out he proposed... so that he could help take care of Joe...and to lessen his guiltily conscience, but... but... I didn't want him near me anymore! How could I stand it!? My parents though... they... they had finally thrown me out so I had to stay with Yugi...but... but Gramps was dying! Yugi could hardly support himself much less me. I finally realized I had no other choice. Ryou, Seto, Mai, Serenity, even Duke asked if I wanted to stay with them. I couldn't, I had to stop running. There was no other way. Maybe I did it because I was thought my parents would accept me again... but... me and Tristan got married, nothing changed. The baby was born and that night he went out and got drunk. Everyone was there but Joe's father..." Tea sniffed.  
  
#  
  
Yugi was pacing up and down the hall glancing at the delivery room from time to time.  
  
"Calm down Yugi, I'm sure Tea is fine," Duke said.  
  
"Lot's of things can go wrong with childbirth!" Yugi retorted.  
  
"She's be fine," Mai said, "Tea's stronger than most give her credit for," Ryou nodded.  
  
"You have nothing to be worried about Yugi," Serenity sighed.  
  
"I just can't believe that..." she began.  
  
"This should be a happy occasion!" Mokuba said, "Remember what Tea said? She wants this baby to have a happy life even if the circumstances of its birth are a tragedy."  
  
"Yes, Mokuba's right, I will do everything I can to make this child happy." Yugi said. Seto put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," he said.  
  
"Then why do I feel like it is?" Yugi asked. The door of the delivery room opened.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen hold on to your hats..." The doctor said, "it's a boy!" everyone cheered. Yugi forgot about his depression.  
  
"Can we go see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded. All of them rushed into the tiny hospital room.  
  
"He's beautiful..." Tea whispered with tears in her eyes holding her baby. She looked up, "What do you think I should name him?" she asked. All of them made suggestions but none of them seemed to fit. The door suddenly opened and an old man walked in.  
  
"Grandpa! You shouldn't be out of bed!" Yugi said running over to aid the old man.  
  
"Yugi... this is an important day and I've come to pay Tea my best wishes, she's like a granddaughter to me."  
  
"And you're like a grandfather Solomon." Tea said with a weak smile.  
  
"We still haven't found a name for the little cutie though." Serenity said. Grandpa slowly walked over to where Tea and the baby lay. Seto offered the old man his chair and Grandpa accepted. He put out his hands and gently Tea handed him the baby.  
  
"You should name him Joseph... for our lost friend and family, he looks like a Joseph anyway." Grandpa said handing the boy back to Tea. Tea looked over at Serenity and Mai. Serenity nodded.  
  
"He would have been honoured." She said with tears in her eyes.  
  
#  
  
"Tristan never showed up that night..." Tea said, "It was just the beginning of our horrible, abusive, unhappy marriage... if it wasn't for Yugi, Seto, and Ryou I'm not sure what would have happened to Joe." Joey looked down.  
  
"I didn't know that would happen... I ... I didn't know my leaving would effect anyone so much..."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" There was a shout from outside the door. The door swung open. Yugi was knocked against a wall. Joe had tears in his eyes and Tristan was standing framed by the door looking as mad as hell.  
  
##  
  
Rainyday: Uhoh...  
  
Joey: 0.0;; I am so dead...  
  
Seto: (sniffs) ... POOR JOE!!!!!  
  
Rainyday: ...?!?!?  
  
Mokuba: He has a weakness for little kids...  
  
Seto: Wheeler! If the reviews and Taylor don't kill you, I will! 


	8. Why Did You Come Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, you already know that though since my name isn't on the cards

Rainyday: Wow sorry it's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry for neglecting the story so much, guess I got a bit sidetrack okay very sidetracked but here's another chapter.

Joey: ... T.T Damn it I thought I was safe.

Kaiba: Apparently not...

Joey: Why didn't you die from those booby traps?

Rainyday: I got something that got rid of the... some of those booby traps were yours? You're in trouble!

Joey: ... why?

Rainyday: You exploded Dark!

Joey: O.O;;;

Rainyday: **!!!!Major Language warning in this chapter!!!!**

* * *

"I didn't know that would happen... I ... I didn't know my leaving would effect anyone so much..."

"WHAT?!?!" There was a shout from outside the door. The door swung open. Yugi was knocked against a wall. Joe had tears in his eyes and Tristan was standing framed by the door looking as mad as hell.

"Tristan!" Tea said standing up quickly. Tristan said nothing. He stared over at Joey in fury.

"No." He said, "You're not him."

"Tristan-- " Joey began.

"You son of a bitch." Tristan said quietly closing the space between himself and Joey, "You fucking son of a bitch... how dare you?"

"Tristan look, I--" that's all Joey could get out Tristan punch Joey in the eye. Joey being off guard didn't have time to block and he was knocked into the couch.

"Shit!" Joey yelled. Joe started sobbing. Yugi went over to comfort him.

"Taylor! Stop it!" Seto said trying to grab Tristan. Tristan pushed him back anger fuelling him. He went over and started punching Joey continually.

"You fucking bastard!" he repeated over and over. He had tears in his eyes but they were tears of rage, not sadness.

"Tristan! Stop!" Tea said grabbing Tristan by the shoulder. Tristan shoved her away from him knocking her against the wall. She gave a whimper of pain. Her forehead was bruised from impact.

"Mommy!" Joe shouted trying to get away from Yugi to help his mother.

"Seto stop him!" Yugi yelled trying to restrain Joe. Seto pulled Tristan away from Joey.

"Taylor! Stop this idiocy!" Seto said to the struggling Tristan.

Joey hurt all over. He was sure his chest and stomach were covered with bruises. He swallowed gulping in air.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?!?!?" Tristan yelled. Joey nodded. His eye was swelling. Tristan elbowed Kaiba in the ribs.

"Ah!" he shouted letting go of Tristan. Tristan grabbed Joey by his collar.

"You idiot." Tristan said tears once again in his eyes, "I have to kill you..."

"What!?" Tea shouted, "Tristan no!"

"Taylor stop talking crazy." Kaiba said.

"Don't you understand what you did?" Tristan asked again.

"I know what I did Tristan," Joey nodded, "I hurt you so--"

"No... no... not that..." Tristan shook his head getting a desperate look, "Why did you come back Joey?" Joey's eyes widened.

"No... Tristan... no... not for them..." Joey suddenly found strength and grabbed Tristan. He pulled himself up nearly knocking Tristan down; he flung him against the wall. Tea screamed.

"JOEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Yugi yelled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Joe cried.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" Joey shouted, "YOU FUCKING IDIOT YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!"

"They know Joey." Tristan said.

"NO! NO! TRISTAN WHY DO YOU KNOW THAT!?!?!? YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW THAT!!!"

"Why did you have to come back?"

"TRISTAN! ANSWER ME!" Joey cried, "HOW DO YOU KNOW!? I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INVOLVED!!!!"

"They're going to kill you."

"DAMN IT I KNOW THAT BUT WHY TRISTAN?!?! HOW DO YOU FUCKING KNOW?!?!"

"JOEY!!!" Yugi yelled.

"TRISTAN WHY!?!?!?" Joey cried. Tristan pushed Joey back. Joey was knocked into Kaiba who caught him out of reflex pushing him away quickly.

"Tristan."

"WHY WERE YOU SUCH AND IDIOT JOEY!? WHY ARE YOU STILL AN IDIOT?! WHY DID YOU COME BACK!?!?!??!?!?!?" Tristan yelled.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU OR I'LL SEND YOUR BLOODY MINDS TO THE FUCKING SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked towards the door. There stood Ryou Bakura... or rather Bakura standing in the door looking a bit like Indian Jones.

"Bakura!" Yugi yelled. Joey and Tristan instantly froze. Kaiba rubbed his ribs and grinned.

"Back up." he muttered.

"We come home after a LONG flight with no peanuts not to mention dinner so we are both STARVING. Our flight gets switched, which gets us here faster but we don't stop so of course we can't BUY anything to eat. We get to the airport and have to take the bus home to dump our bags and then, THEN we come here to pick up Paws AND WE FIND YOU TRYING TO KILL EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!" The spirit of the ring too several long breaths. There was a soft mew and a cat came running towards him jumping into his arms.

"Paws." the Tomb Robber said smiling briefly petting the little black and white cat. He frowned looking back at the scene in front of him. He looked at the bruise on Tea's head, Kaiba clutching his ribs, the ruffled looking Tristan and the swollen Joey and then at the crying Joe. He shook his head. His anger melted. He seemed exhausted. He walked into the room.

"I'll never understand why I have an attachment to all you idiots." Bakura muttered.

"Unkie... unkie Kura?" Joe hiccupped.

"Hi kid." Bakura said picking up the little boy from Yugi who had been hugging him the whole time.

"Joey..." Tristan said slowly calming down, "Joey... you have to leave... you have to leave right away... they know you're here..."

"Tristan—"

"Please..." Tristan said. He took a deep breath and looked around the room.

"Tristan... I'm sorry for all that happened... for getting you involved, for driving you to..."

"Shut up Joey... I can never forgive you for that." Tristan spat, "You know I can't I know I can't. Just leave please." Tristan stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tea asked.

"Out." Tristan muttered slamming the door. Silence enveloped the room.

"Please leave all of you..." Tea whimpered tears in her eyes.

"Tea..." Yugi began.

"Leave." She repeated, "I need to be alone... I need to be alone..." She took several shallow breaths.

"Are you going to be—"

"I'm fine Yugi. Take Joe and go." Yugi nodded helplessly.

"Sorry circumstances couldn't be better Tea." Bakura said tipping his brown fedora.

"Nice seeing you again Bakura." Tea answered. Bakura, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey all stepped out of the apartment.

"Tea... I'm so, so sorry about ... everything in general up till now..." Joey said standing just outside the apartment. Tea closed the door not answering.

* * *

Rainyday: So tired... sorry if there is any mistakes I had to put it up right after I wrote it!

Joey: ... ow... ow... ow...

Rainyday: That wasn't the beating everyone wanted by the way.

Joey:... what?!?!?

Rainyday: Oh yeah, that was just some stress relief.

Joey: OO;;;

Kaiba: I enjoyed it... ow... ribs...

Rainyday: And I'm sure I have confused everyone a lot by now.

Bakura: Indian Jones?

Rainyday: Yeah... you get to wear an Indian Jones hat! (fedora)

Bakura: Woopdedoo... Unkie Kura?

Rainyday: (Grins) you have a way with kids?

Bakura: I send kids to the shadow relam

Rainyday: You're a bit ooc?

Bakura: PAWS!!!!!! (pets cat)

Rainyday: Hm... okay maybe not THAT ooc... -.-;;


	9. Bloody Hands

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own a frap ... aww... my frap's gone... UU;;

Rainyday: Good hallows eve to you all.

Joey: ... meaning?

Kaiba: -.-;; Halloween dolt.

Joey: oh! You know what would be scary? If you let us go and stopped dragging my good name through the dirt!

Rainyday: Nice try... -.-;; Okay a bit early for Halloween but for once I'm writing chapters and I decided not to make anyone suffer strange of me I know but I don't have writers block at the moment! Yay!

Joey/Kaiba: Boo!

* * *

The three walked down the hall in silence Bakura still holding Joe.

"What was that all about Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey's hands were shaking though it was barely noticeable. He didn't seem to hear Yugi's question.

"Joey?"

"No..." Joey just said softly. Joe was holding on to Bakura tightly.

"He hurt Daddy... he made Mommy cry..." Joe whimpered softly.

"Don't worry if he does anything I'll kick his ass." Bakura said eyeing Joey hatefully.

"Unkie Kura..." Joe started crying again burying his head in Bakura's chest. Bakura patted Joe on the back. Neither Yugi nor Kaiba commented on Bakura's use of language.

"I know Joe, I know." Bakura said softly. Kaiba was looking evilly at Joey.

"Somehow I wish that Tristan did kill you." He muttered.

"Seto!" Yugi said sharply, then he looked down. It didn't make sense. What was Joey and Tristan talking about... yelling about...? Why did Joey have the knife? Where had Joey been for eight years!?!?

They stepped outside. Yugi was mildly surprised that it wasn't nighttime. It was like he had gone into a movie theatre and been there for a few hours watching a horror film. The day had grown cloudy and rain drizzled down from the sky. Yugi suddenly stopped and put his hand out blocking Joey's way. Joey didn't notice this until he felt the pressure of Yugi's hand. He looked down meeting Yugi's eyes.

They weren't the same as usual. His purple depths were cold and hard. His face totally closed, his body tense. He showed nothing in his expression. Joey was reminded when he used to watch Yugi duel. He seemed to control all the space around him. You were playing by his rules.

He knew this wasn't Yami though. Joey looked down not able to face the unemotional stare.

"Joey." Joey was brought back to reality by the sound of Yugi's voice. He sounded tired. Not cold, not bitter, just tired, so tired the way he said his name. Yugi's expression changed. Cold purple amethysts began to droop like a violet's petals, his lips turned down into a frown, his tense body loosened into a slump. He was drained, he was tired. Joey knew.

"I know Yug... you want me to leave."

"No, Joey-"

"It's okay, I know that's what you want... and right now... it's not safe." Joey said.

"What do you mean Joey? What is going on?" Yugi asked desperately.

"I can't tell you."

Yugi punched him in his already bruised eye. Joey was so surprised he stumbled and fell to the ground. Kaiba and Bakura looked just as astonished. Yugi shook. He shook with rage, tiredness, sadness; his emotions shook him like an earthquake. He breathed raggedly; he stared at Joey on the ground.

"Get your stuff out of my home and leave." Yugi said quietly. Joey nodded. He didn't retort, he didn't fight back. Yugi threw his keys at Joey. Joey caught them out of reflex stopping them from hitting him in the face.

"Lock the door when you're done." He added.

"What will you—" Joey began.

"I'll borrow Seto's." Joey nodded again and slowly stood up. He looked at each person; first at Yugi then Kaiba then at Bakura and lastly at Joe.

"I'm sorry for leaving and I'm sorry for coming back," he said softly turning towards the Turtle Game Shop.

Yugi still stood there his hands still shaking.

"Yugi." a comforting hand came on his shoulder.

"Seto..." Yugi breathed. He was trying not to cry. His voice had gone high was sorrow. It was hard to talk; if he did he would only sob.

"It's okay Yugi." Seto said. Yugi hugged him.

"No it's not... nothing's okay." Yugi mumbled.

"You did the right thing Yugi." Bakura said, "Come on, let's go back to our place for awhile, we'll make coffee." Yugi nodded. He sniffed.

"Where's... Paws?" Yugi asked. He hated himself for crying. He felt as if he was younger than he actually was. He had never cried like this before. Not since Tea... and then... that time... he was alone to cry.

"Mew?" A little cat head popped out of Bakura's bag. Yugi looked at it incredulously. He stared for a moment and then started laughing. It was ridiculous. The cat just popping his head out, hearing his name expecting to be fed. Yugi couldn't stop laughing. His tears ran more freely, he laughed and cried. It was all so stupid, it was all so hilarious!

"Uncle Yugi?" Joe said getting a worried look.

"He's fine Joe, just tired that's all... Uncle Yugi needs a nap." Yugi continued to laugh at Bakura's words. Kaiba helped him walk with Bakura to get to Ryou's apartment laughing the whole way.

* * *

Joey turned the key in the lock. There was a click informing him that the door was unlocked, but he barely noticed it. He walked in, automatically looking around and behind him. Out of habit, and practice. He went over to the couch and picked up his stuff. Realizing he had nothing to carry it in he went into the kitchen and pulled out a plastic bag stuffing his clothing inside. He straightened out the couch. It looked like no one had ever been there. His mind was blank. He couldn't think of anything, his movements mechanical.

_Joey looked down at his hands. His white t-shirt and his blue jeans were covered with blood. His green jacket had splashes here and there... this hands... his hands... they were stained... they were red, dark red from fresh blood. The horrible coppery smell always on them, the horrible taste if his tongue touched them while he ate... blood was all he could smell, all he could taste was blood. He could hear a struggling heart beat pounding in his head. His eyes were stained red, seeing the blood, everything he felt wet and slick under his fingertips. Blood was everywhere... sliding down the walls... he did this...he held the knife. It wasn't the first person he killed that had stained his soul... made food taste like ash and sounds dull and heavy... it was his second. The innocent witness..._

The blood was still there. It was darker, thicker, running down his hands all the time now. More death was added. He picked up the plastic bag with all his belongings realizing he had dropped it and stepped out of the shop locking the door. He looked down at the key wondering briefly what he was going to do with it. He decided on leaving it in the mailbox.

He walked onto the sidewalk, just another man with a shopping bag, no different from anyone else with blood dripping down from his hands staining the sidewalk.

* * *

Joey: OO;;; that was...

Kaiba: Disturbing? Scary? Clarifying?

Joey: Horrible, distasteful, inaccurate to my true character...

Rainyday: emotional, painful... bloody...

Kaiba/Joey: yeah... very bloody...

Joey: (rubs eye) You made Yugi hit me... YUGI! Mr. Nice Guy... the guy that kicks your ass with cards! YUGI!?!? HOW COULD YOU MAKE YUGI OF ALL PEOPLE HIT ME!!?!??!

Rainyday: You deserved it... your own fault for not giving him a straight answer.

Joey: (Twitches) was that the—

Rainyday: Nope... that was more... let's take frustration out on Joey...

Joey: ... if that's frustration and the other thing stress relief I really hate to know what you have in mind for me...

Kaiba: I'm kinda looking forward to it...

Joey: -.-;; you would...

Kaiba: (Twitches) You made me hug Yugi... why couldn't Bakura hug Yugi.

Bakura: I'm not hugging Yugi, Ryou can hug Yugi if there's any hugging Yugi parts in our roll... plus I was hugging Joe.

Kaiba: (mutters about killing Rainyday)


	10. You're Expendable

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but for what it's worth here's the next chapter

Rainyday: Happy Halloween!! (Fire cracker flies threw window) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHO THE HECK DID THAT!?!?!?!

Mokuba: … uhoh…

Serenity: Let's get outta here!

(both runs off)

Rainyday: (twitches) damn kids… UU;; I feel old

Joey: (is happy) Someone gave me candy!

Kaiba: Better make sure it's not poison.

Joey: … I hate it when you ruin my happiness

Kaiba: I do what I can.

Rainyday: Aww it's November now no wait… December wow I've been ignoring this story a lot… oh well Merry Winter break… I have… drum roll please…

(Crickets chirp)

Rainyday: (glare) remind me to get bug spray… anyways 70 reviews which is great because they force me to remember what I was doing… short-term memory loss ahh!

Joey: Why can't she forget about this story (sigh)

Rainyday: This chapter contains Character death!

* * *

Once they had gotten to Ryou's place, after a few more minutes of laughing, Yugi finally calmed down. Ryou walked in with some coffee.

"Feeling better Yugi?" Ryou asked kindly passing Yugi a cup of coffee. Yugi nodded. Kaiba was sitting on the couch beside Yugi holding Joe on his knee. He looked up as Ryou passed him his coffee and uttered a word of thanks.

"Uncle Yugi? Why are you so sad?" Joe asked looking at the glum looking Yugi.

"I had a long day…" Yugi said softly.

"Don't worry Yugi, it was the right thing to do." Yami said out loud.

"In my opinion you should have crushed his mind." Bakura said. Ryou grimaced, "No one wants your opinion."

Yugi stared down at his coffee he swirled it around in his cup a bit staring at his murky reflection. Yami stared back at him.

"It should be fine." He said. Yugi just shook his head.

"I threw him out after…"

"You threw him out after he wouldn't tell you a damn thing about what he has been doing. You threw him out because he was a threat to you and your home and your friends. That's why you threw him out Yugi, that's why it was good that you threw him out." Seto said.

* * *

"Taylor." Tristan's head shot up and then quickly came back down. His nose was broken his eye was black. Blood trickled down his face. Two men held him at the arms. He made a small groan of protest as a hand grabbed his face making him look up into two narrowed eyes.

"… I…" Tristan croaked. Someone punched him in the stomach. He wanted to throw up as the pain spread over his stomach, more intense than ever. He wanted to scream.

"Taylor, explain to me again," A burst of pain as he felt something blunt hit his head, "Why is it." He felt his knee cap shatter and then he did scream, "That Wheeler is still." a knee came up into his already battered stomach, "Alive?"

"I…" Tristan croaked tears streaming down his face, "I… have a son…" He whimpered.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" another hit to the head, "Why is he still alive you little bitch? You were there!"

"Witne… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Tristan screamed in pain. His elbow was destroyed.

"You insolent little tool. Don't you dare say there were witnesses! You're expendable! Do you understand me idiot!? Now you're going to pay the price!"

"Nn…no boss… please no…" Tristan whimpered sobbing in pain, "I'll… I'll… I'll kill… I'll kill him…"

"Not with that busted kneecap jack ass."

* * *

Joey stood outside a shop window watching the news. Mai appeared on screen. He looked at her sadly. Another person he hurt…

"In other news, there has been a horrible accident on the east side of town. Witnesses say that the two drivers were drag racing when there was a complication, one of the drivers was drunk and the two smashed into each other. The first driver got out with minor injuries but…" Mai faltered for a moment pausing for a long moment. It was obvious she was being prompted.

"… but… the second driver… that has been identified as Tristan Taylor… was mangled in the smashed up car and… did not make it out alive…" Mai turned away from the camera for a moment and the program went on a commercial break.

"…T…Tristan Taylor!?!?" Joey's eyes widened as he continued staring at the screen that was advertising instant noodles.

_There was a complication, one of the drivers was drunk and the two smashed into each other… Mangled in the smashed up car and… did not make it out alive…Tristan Taylor… Mangled… did not make it out alive…one of the drivers was drunk…Tristan Taylor…_

* * *

Rainyday: Sorry it took so long to update. I had a bit of writers block on that one and once again I was ban… sheesh T.T they killed Kaiba's birthday… oh well I'll put it back up later… and I shall never again refer to an evil boss as 'the big cheese…' thanks Dark for a making me imagine cheddar cheese chasing Tristan and Joey.

Joey: T.T TRISTAN!!!!!! NOOOOOOO

Yugi: Oh my god! You killed Tristan! You bastard!

Kaiba: COMFORTING YUGI I MEAN REALLY!!!!!

Rainyday: … OO;;; time to use this nifty spray that makes the cast semi happy


	11. The Sound of Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, however I do own a writer's block which is for sale.

Rainyday: OMG I'M BACK!

Joey: NOOOOOOO we were safe for what? **Six months**? I thought you had finally forgotten!

Rainyday: Nope

Kaiba: (blinks) why are the lights back on in here… OH MY DEAR LORD SHE'S BACK!

* * *

Ryou yawned. It was nice to finally be home again. Of course, the circumstances of his arrival weren't all that peachy. He turned his head, watching as Kaiba walked down stairs, and went to sit on the couch beside him.

"Where's Yugi?" Ryou asked. Kaiba rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, he's feel asleep while I was reading Joe a bedtime story. I decided it would be for the best if I just let him sleep." he explained leaning back. Ryou nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, how's his sleep been?" Ryou asked.

"My bad," Kaiba shook his head and look up, "He only got two hours sleep last night," Ryou shook his head.

"Poor Yugi," He sighed, "And with such a hard day behind him, no wonder he's dead to the world," Ryou frowned putting his feet up on the table tilting his hat forward. Joey Wheeler, back from the grave, so to speak anyways. He reached blindly out beside him and grabbed the remote turning on the T.V.

_"…but… the second driver… that has been identified as Tristan Taylor… was mangled in the smashed up car and… did not make it out alive…"_

Ryou sprang up in surprise hat falling to the ground, "What?" Kaiba's eyes were wide.

"Tristan…" Kaiba gasped.

* * *

Joey walked slowly down a dark ally. It was dark now. The city was bright with neon lights flashy up and down. It was a red light part of town. Girls walked the street corners. The drug addicts begged for money. Muggers here, there and everywhere, pickpocket's aplenty.

"Just like home," Joey whispered. He was reminded of an American song that he heard in a couple of bars. He started singing it softly to himself.

"Hello Darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,"

His steps echoed in his own ears. He knocked on a door.

"Because a vision softly creeping,

Left it's seeds while I was sleeping,"

"Whadaya want?" came the question.

"It's Anderson,"

"Mr. Anderson?" the guy did a crappy Smith impression.

"Matrix is dead,"

"Hi Joseph, why don't you come on in?"

Joey walked in through the door. Coloured lights assaulted his eyes. Bodies moving close together. Loud techno music filled his ears. He continued to sing.

"And the vision, that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence."

The Smith impersonator led him to the bar and gestured for him to sit down and to wait. Joey did so ordering a beer in the process.

"In Restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone,

'neath the halo of the street lamp,

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of

A neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence."

"Joey," He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his hand on the knife he kept concealed at all times. He felt a pang of guilt. Another lie to Yugi. A rainbow of lights ran over the face of Esper Roba.

"Esper," Joey inclined his head.

"You got a lot of balls showing up here Wheeler," Roba said putting his arm around Joey's shoulder and leading him through the swarms of people towards his office.

* * *

"Oh my God," Ryou said softly still staring at the T.V. He stood up, his hair becoming more spiky, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm going to see Tea, you stay here and look after Joe and Yugi," Bakura clarified.

"Right, hurry back," Kaiba said his mouth a thin worried line. Bakura rushed out the door. He grabbed the canvas sheet and pulled it off revealing a motor cycle. He quickly grabbed his helmet and was off.

* * *

Joey sat in Esper Roba's office. The sounds from the club thudded in the background, but it was pretty much quiet.

"So, Wheeler, what brings you to my humble abode?" Roba asked leaning back in his chair, chewing on a cigarette that hadn't been lit yet.

"Information about Black Phoenix," Joey said immediately.

"Whoa, Black Phoenix? You're kidding me, that comes at a high price Joey, you know that, and the word is, He's after you,"

"I know… Roba… all I want to know is if he's the one, if he's the one that killed Tristan, I know you would know, someone must have mentioned, let slip into one of your many ears here," Roba hesitated.

"Come on Esper, for old time's sake," Joey begged. Roba sighed.

"The only thing I can tell you is that Tristan was WORKING for BP before he died. That's it Wheeler,"

Joey winced, it was what he thought. He nodded.

"Thanks Roba," Joey muttered miserably. Roba nodded.

"Anytime for an old pal. So… you need a place to crash right? Why not stay here?" Joey frowned debating in his mind. Finally he nodded. There was nowhere else he could go.

"Great," Roba smiled.

* * *

Bakura buzzed the door.

"Tea!" he said into the speaker. He waited and buzzed again, "TEA!"

No answer.

"God damn it!" he cursed.

I hope she's okay… Ryou said softly. 

"Me too Ryou," Bakura muttered, "TEA!" he growled in frustration and finally kicked down the door running up the steps two at a time. He opened the door.

"Tea?" He asked looking around. Nothing, no one was there. He looked around for any sign. Bags had been packed. He saw a note on the fridge.

"Tristan," Bakura read, "I can't take it, I'm leaving you forever, I hope I never see you again, good-bye, Tea," Bakura gasped, "Oh God, she's gone,"

"Who knows what she'll do on her own. What will happen when she finds out?" Ryou asked taking control of their body staring at the note.

"I… don't know…"

_And in the naked light I saw,_

_Ten thousand people, maybe more._

_People talking without speaking,_

_People hearing without listening,_

_People writing songs that voices never share_

_No one dared_

_Disturb the Sound of Silence_

* * *

Rainyday: Okay it's been awhile and I think I'm a bit rusty but I hope that people liked this chapter anyways.

Joey: Esper Roba is a club owner… WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? THAT SUCKED!

Kaiba: Motorcycle… RYOU owns a motorcycle… Bakura aside it's still weird.

Joey: And to put the Sound of Silence in this horrible horrible fic… you disgust me!

Rainyday: By the way I do not own the sound of silence. Review if you like cookies!


	12. Predictions

Disclaimer: It's been a few years, and after some really hard work, Yugioh still isn't mine... shame that...

Rainyday: ... why am I in a coffin? Why is there a grave marker? Why are there cobwebs?

Kaiba: (comes in) Yes, it's a lovely property, it was used for the fanfiction story "Where Have You Been" by the late author Robin Rainyday, as you can... see... it...

Rainyday: ... Kaiba...

Kaiba: The property...

Rainyday: Kaiba!

Rex Raptor: AHHHHHH THE UNDEAD THE UNDEAD FORGET THIS KAIBA!!!!!!! (runs off)

Rainyday: KAIBA!!!!

Kaiba: ... why the hell are you back? It's been **YEARS** Not months, **YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** YOU'RE LONG FORGOTTEN WOMAN, YOU'RE WASHED UP YOU'RE FINISHED!!! EVEN IF YOUR GRAMMAR HAS IMPROVED NO ONE WILL TAKE YOU BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rainyday: ... I'm felt guilty? I couldn't just leave people hanging, and my writing skills have improved.

Joey: I heard Rex scream, is it a haunted house? Is it AHHHH THE UNDEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rainyday: I'm not undead...

Kaiba: You know... this is kinda hypocritical... you give JOEY a tough time, but YOU'RE the one that actually disappeared... so where have YOU been?

Rainyday: ... shut it Kaiba... Ah... sorry for the long wait all those that were waiting.

* * *

Joey waited in the office. Espa left to attend to something. He sighed lying on the desk. It wouldn't be long now. So many things had happened since he came back and there wasn't anything that was positive. He had ruined Tea's and Tristan's lives utterly, and not only that, he was the reason Tristan was dead now. Joey felt a sudden anger. Everything was pinned on him. It was like he had put the bottle of booze and needle into Tristan's hand. He was the one that raped Tea, he was the one that abused her for years, he was the one that signed Tristan up in the gang. Yeah, they had the right to be mad at him. He broke Mai's heart, he abandoned Serenity, he left his best friend with barely a word, and yeah, he didn't even say a word to Tristan and Tea. It was their choices, not his however that got them to where they were now. Tea chose to stay in Domino, Tristan chose drugs and alcohol, a problem he had long before Joey left and would have probably walked down with or without him. They were his friends he held in such high regard through all his eight years of hell. They were his innocent childhood that he hadn't wanted to tarnish, but they were people too, and Joey knew about people. Now that everything was sinking in Joey realised that they weren't saints in heaven, all their problems were not caused by him. He had caused grief, bitter grief, but you forget and the pain goes away eventually. To be held responsible for all of their life's problems wasn't fair. There was guilt, yes, but he did not ruin their lives. Circumstance did.

The door burst open arm goons filling the room.

"Yeah, I thought so," Joey said finally able to put his thoughts to rest. He slid off the desk, "I'm not surprised Espa heard about the bounty on my head. So, you gonna bring in my corpse or my beaten body?" Espa made his way through the crowd of body guards smiling, "Sorry Joey, you helped me out a long time ago, but I'm afraid I'm not gonna kill you, though it would be a mercy."

"Yeah, cause you know BP will pay more for me alive so he can slowly kill me himself right?" Joey glared. Epsa shrugged, "Yeah, sorry bout that."

"I'll bet," Joey replied, "Since I'm dead anyways, will you answer me straight? Did Tristan get killed by Black Phoenix?"

"Who knows? If you want my professional opinion it's amazing the good for nothing lasted so long in the first place. As soon as he took the hit on your head he was dead either by you, BP, or other parties associated."

"Yeah. Don't talk about him that way." Joey said.

"Pfft, the truth hurts. Besides, why do you care? You were out of this city eight years, what do you know about Tristan Taylor?" Joey looked down and to the side.

"Not much," He admitted to Espa and to himself, "I didn't know him during those eight years at all, he changed, a lot. However, I know that Tristan, though utterly fucked up in this life, was a good man that had a lot of bad problems and I owe him my life." Joey had seen it, the gun Tristan could have pulled out. Bakura, Kaiba, Yugi, Tea, even little Joe, with a Black Phoenix hit, witnesses don't matter. You get the job done, or you get killed yourself. Tristan had spared his life despite the fact that Joey had probably been the reason he got dragged into the gang in the first place. Even though saving Joey's life meant his own death...

"He was a good man and a good friend, and I won't let you laugh at that." Joey suddenly went down kicking one of the big goons in the knee cap. The man let go of his gun in surprise letting it drop. Joey caught it and took out the goon that was attempting to pistol whip him.

"GET HIM! DON'T KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!" Espa yelled enraged. Joey was able to take out the rest of the goons shooting them in the knees then shooting their hearts. Only Espa remained.

"Hey, I got a prediction," Joey said. His eyes were completely void of all emotions.

"Wheeler, wait, just think for a second, you'll never make it out of here," Espa began holding his hands in front of him trying to placate Joey.

"I'm sorry about this actually, I don't like killing people," Joey laughed, there was no happiness in the laughter, it was one of despair, "I... just don't know how to survive without doing it though anymore. When I left people alive they kept coming after me, so you get it? I have to kill you."

"You won't make it out!" Espa repeated.

"I probably will," Joey countered, "Just because death is too good and too easy for me. This is your prediction. You won't see the sun rise again." He shot Roba in the head. Joey squeezed his eyes tightly blinking away tears. The smell of blood and gun powder overwhelmed him.

"I hope you go to paradise." He whispered putting the gun in his back pocket exiting the office.

* * *

Ryou stared at the note in disbelieve.

"We have to find her! I'll call Kaiba, maybe he—"

"Hey, wait a moment." Bakura said Ryou turned looking confused, "Bakura?" Bakura sighed looking up at the ceiling his arms at the back of his head.

"It could be better this way."

"What? Don't say something like that Bakura! Tea's in a bad state right now!" Ryou yelled looking at his Yami in disbelieve. Bakura nodded looking over at Ryou.

"But, she's finally escaping, finally taking her life into her own hands. Isn't that a good thing?" Ryou finally understood what Bakura was saying.

"Yes... I can see how us dragging her back here would break her a little bit more," Ryou admitted, "But Tristan's death, and her leaving Joe? I can't believe it. She could be planning to kill herself!" Bakura shook his head.

"I don't think so, I think she's finally opened her eyes, I think I know where we can find her."

"What?"

* * *

It was Wheeler's fault. Kaiba decided. If he had never come back, this wouldn't be happening. Everything would have remained status quo. Kaiba sighed. It was stupid to return to a life he could never go back to and people that already saw him as dead. The old Joey Wheeler was dead. This new one was different. Darker, this Joey Wheeler tried to hide behind the personality of the old one, but he had come across dark things and they had stained him. That's why Kaiba was glad Joey was gone, he was a threat to Yugi and the others safety. Tristan's death had resulted in his return. Kaiba didn't believe in coincidences or accidents after all. Tristan was murdered by someone connected to Wheeler. Kaiba stood going into the bedroom looking over at the sleeping Joe, fatherless now, but really, in the end, he never had a proper father. Yugi was the closest thing he had to that. Kaiba glanced at the sleeping Yugi. Tristan Taylor was dead, and there wasn't much of Kaiba that mourned him except for the part of him that cared about Yugi and Tea. Kaiba took out a lap top from his case and started typing. It was time to find out who this new Joey Wheeler really is, before his trouble turned into theirs.

* * *

Joey: ... I ... Killed people...

Rainyday: Blah, don't feel bad, they were actually card board cut outs.

Kaiba: ... seriously?

Rainyday: ... no...

Kaiba: ... so now I'm paternally looking at Joe and Yugi sleeping and now I'm becoming Superspy!Kaiba uncovering Wheelers lost past and obviously throwing a bunch of money into this.

Rainyday: ... nah you're just hacking, no money is being wasted.

Kaiba: well that's a plus I suppose...

Rainyday: So I think the style of the story has probably changed since it's been YEARS and my writing style is a bit different than when I was younger. (feels old) however I hope you guys still like it. Read and Review and don't kill me if I don't post for awhile otherwise it will never be done ha ha.

Joey: I hope you die a horrible horrible death...T.T


End file.
